The project, "Research to Increase Health Services to Children," will continue to study the development, implementation, and evaluation of the child health associate program which prepares a new type of health professional to serve as a semi-autonomous health provider who will be able to provide comprehensive, diagnostic, preventive, and therapeutic health care and services to more than 80 percent of children seen in private offices and various public health facilities. Evaluation will be made of the curriculum, the students and graduates, their clinical competence, effectiveness and performance, the development of their role, their specific skills, their acceptance by the public and by other health professionals, their cost effectiveness, other financial implications, and their specific and overall effects on the delivery of health care. With the child health associate program as a prototype, still another new program will be planned and implemented to train a new type of health professional ("the primary-care medical practitioner") who could, within five years after graduation from high school, develop the clinical proficiency, competence, and problem-solving ability to serve as an entirely independent provider of primary care in a limited area of medicine.